¿enemigos?
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: ella es un vampiro, el un hombre lobo, dos mundos que estan destinados a odiarse, el unico error de ellos fue enamorarse de su peor enemigo, ambos hijos de los reyes de cada especie, simplemente se amaban pero a la vez, se tenian que odiar...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

El ya se estaba comenzando a hartar de todo esto, siempre peleando contra ellos, y el ni siquiera sabia por que, ¿Qué tenia su padre en contra de los vampiros?, siendo su padre el rey de los licántropos podía parar esta guerra constante contra ellos, pero simplemente no lo hacia. no es que el se queje de pelear contra esos seres de la noche, simplemente esa batalla ya lo estaba cansando, si tan solo le dijeran porque peleaban. Cada vez que le preguntaba a alguien decía que era su naturaleza pelear contra aquellas criaturas de piel palida, otros decían que ellos habían iniciado, e incluso le decían que habían pasado tantos años de aquellas peleas sin fin que simplemente, se olvidaron de cómo llegaron ahí.

-¡naruto, cuidado!-grito uno de sus amigos al ver a uno de sus enemigos dirigirse hacia el.

Naruto salto hacia otro lado, moviendo su cabello rubio viendo con odio a aquel ser que a la mayoría de su especie le parecía, repugnante, pero a el le daba igual las especies, simplemente lo que le parecía repugnante era una riña sin sentido. Su amigo rápidamente ataco al vampiro y este salió huyendo.

-vaya Naruto,-dijo un chico de cabello castaño cuando volvió a su forma humana-por que rayos no te trasformaste, ambos sabemos que tu eres mas fuerte que yo, y mira que ya hiciste que lo aceptara-volvió a decir ahora algo frustrado, odiaba admitir que alguien era mas fuerte que el.

-yo no quiero pelear sin saber por que…-respondió el viendo por el lugar donde había huido aquel ser pálido.

-ya te dije que yo tampoco lo se, y eso no me afecta, solo quiero terminar con esto…-

-Yo también kiba-lo interrumpió el chico-pero ya no quiero destruir mas de ellos a menos que me digan por que…-dijo duramente viéndole a los ojos-bien, me voy-y con eso se transformo en un enorme lobo, y corrió hacia otro lugar dejando a kiba solo.

-solo espero que tu padre no me mate por esto Naruto-dijo viendo al rubio alejarse-¡se supone que teníamos que volver juntos!- le grito antes de que la silueta de aquel enorme perro se perdiera en la penumbra de la noche.

* * *

><p>Corrió hasta llegar a un rio en donde vio su reflejo mientras volvía a la normalidad. Vio su rostro, en ese momento sintió un extraño olor en el aire, volteo a ver a todos lados, ese olor… solo significaba una cosa. Al ver al otro lado del rio vio a una chica, era una de ellos tenia una piel demasiado blanca, era un vampiro.<p>

Ella estaba tratando de ver su reflejo en el agua, sin ningún resultado, era imposible para ella siendo un vampiro verse a si misma en un reflejo, cuando volteo a ver al frente vio a uno de sus enemigos, un licántropo. En ese momento su mirada cambio de tristeza a una de miedo, miedo a que la fuera a atacar. Ella no quería pelear, ella odiaba pelear, pero sabia que si se encontraba con uno de ellos no tendría opción, así que espero a que aquel chico hiciera su primer movimiento, pero nada paso. Se estuvieron viendo fijamente, esperando mutuamente el ataque del otro pero, de verse con odio pasaron a inspeccionarse entre si ella lo vio de arriba abajo y el hizo lo mismo.

Ella, además de tener una piel demasiado pálida, en sus labios se podía ver la punta de sus colmillos resaltando, tenia unos ojos color entre blancos y grises, eso quería decir que era una vampira pura ya que los vampiros impuros tenían los ojos rojos, además tenia un cabello entre negro y azul que le llegaba poco antes de la cintura, tenia un típico atuendo de un vampiro pero ese… era de la realeza!, significaba que ella era de la casa del rey de los vampiros. Vestía una capa negra que le llegaba a los tobillos y debajo de ella una ropa negra que le cubría hasta el cuello, junto con unas botas negras y un collar de media luna.

El, tenía el pelo rubio, unos ojos azules, tres marcas a cada lado de la mejilla, una piel que parecía bronceada. Traía puesto un traje algo raro unos pantalones negros y una camisa con algunas partes negras y otras naranjas.

Se examinaron detenidamente hasta que sus miradas chocaron, y su mirada de odio y rivalidad desapareció, para tratar de ver mas allá de lo que cualquier otro ser haiga visto, se quedaron viendo durante unos momentos y por alguna razón sintieron que no existía nada mas, ni el odio entre sus especies, ni sus especies, ni nada mas que ellos, pero en un momento despertaron.

No sabían que había pasado, fue un momento ¿mágico?, pero se supone que se odian, sus especies no pueden ser más que enemigos. El al sentirse algo incomodo decidió irse. Pero la chica se percato de eso.

-¿te volveré a ver?-pregunto la chica sin darse cuenta, haciendo que el rubio se diera vuelta sorprendido, acaso ¿su peor enemigo lo quería ver de nuevo?. Ella al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en lugar de pensarlo, salió corriendo, y después de unos pasos le salieron unas alas negras de murciélago y voló alejándose de aquel lugar perdiéndose en la noche. Naruto la vio alejarse, y cuando ya no se vio, siguió viendo el cielo respondiendo a aquella pregunta.

-espero que si…-al darse cuenta de que el no lo pensó, sino que lo dijo, se sonrojo un poco-_¿Qué rayos me pasa?...¿por que quiero ver a mi peor enemigo?_-pensó, para después volver a transformarse en un lobo y salir corriendo, rumbo al castillo de su familia, con un solo objetivo… volver a preguntar por que tanto odio contra los vampiros…

Mientras tanto la chica seguía volando algo ¿sonrojada?, eso se podía apreciar en sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo como la sangre.

_-por que rayos dije eso?-_se cuestiono mentalmente-_pero… aun así… en verdad quiero volver a verlo-_en ese momento se detuvo y vio la luna aun en el aire, ese planeta cuyo color se parecía al de sus ojos, la hizo pensar, ahora iba hacia el castillo de su padre para volver a hacer lo mismo que esa tarde, preguntar por que los vampiros odiaban tanto a los hombres lobo.

* * *

><p>una nueva historia que me vino... una noche, durmiendo n.n<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

En una pequeña aldea apartada de la civilización se encontraban varias personas, todos eran licántropos, en el fondo de ese pueblo se veía un castillo, ahí habitaban la familia real Namikaze, uno de los mas puros linajes de hombres lobo que existían.

-en donde esta mi hijo kiba- pregunto el rey algo enojado, parándose de su trono, era un hombre de piel blanca, con unos ojos azules, y un cabello un poco largo y algo alborotado de color rubio.

-lo siento señor- respondió el peli-café, mientras se arrodillaba frente a aquel rey que se veía al filo de matar a alguien.

-tranquilo, minato…- lo trato de calmar sujetando su hombro, una mujer de casi igual tez blanca, ojos color café y cabello rubio.

-como quieres que me calme, tsunade- dijo todavía molesto el hombre- si mi hijo se aleja así nada mas…-

-tal vez necesitaba estar un momento solo, sabes que últimamente no se siente a gusto peleando contra los vampiros-

-es lo menos que se merecen después de lo que hicieron- dijo viendo a la nada con una mirada de odio al recordar el pasado.

-se-señor…-llamo kiba captando la atención de ambos rubios- naruto y yo hablamos antes de que se fuera… y me hizo pensar un poco en algo… ¿Por qué tanta rivalidad con los vampiros?-pregunto algo interesado el chico de marcas rojas en las mejillas

-YO TAMBIEN QUERIA PREGUNTARTE ESO PADRE- se oyó un grito mientras se abrían las puertas dejando ver a Naruto acercando se al trono de su padre –así que dime… ¿Por qué peleamos contra ellos?- pregunto determinado, no se iría hasta que le dieran una explicación-.

-¿Dónde has estado, Naruto?-pregunto molesto el rey.

-eso no importa ahora, dime, ¿Por qué peleamos contra los vampiros?-volvió a preguntar.

-no tienes idea de lo que nos hicieron-su mirada de odio volvió y su voz se volvió mas fría que antes, hacia mucho tiempo que minato no sonreía, desde que los vampiros iniciaron aquella guerra.

-entonces dime…-dijo el rubio menor sacando de sus pensamientos al rey.

-solo te diré… que ellos jamás dudaran de atacarte, así que jamás dudes en atacar primero-esas palabras confundieron a Naruto, pero la chica que se encontró en aquel rio no hizo ningún intento de atacarlo solo lo vio y el… se perdió en su mirada, ¿Qué le pasaba? Acaso…¿se estaba enamorando?.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar algo lejos de ahí se veía a una chica volando directo a un castillo sobre una colina, al igual que el castillo de los Namikaze, alrededor de este había un pequeño pueblo, habitado solo por vampiros. Estos vampiros eran diferentes a los demás, ellos en lugar de comer la sangre humana, solo comían sangre de animales. Al llegar la chica de cabello negro azulado al castillo, hizo desaparecer sus alas, entrando a aquel lugar.<p>

-padre- llamo la chica con un tono serio, a lo que su padre volteo a verla.

-hinata, ¿Dónde te has metido?- pregunto un poco molesto el rey.

-eso no importa, ahora respóndeme de una vez… ¿Por qué peleamos contra los licántropos?-pregunto seria la chica.

-¿otra vez con esa pregunta?-pregunto de nuevo su padre, ¿Por qué su hija insistía en saber eso?, el no quería que su hija se llenara de odio, por que es lo menos que se podía sentir contra aquellos seres que hicieron algo tan bajo y atroz.

-si padre, no me iré hasta que me digas la razón de esta guerra contra los licántropos-dijo duramente la joven vampiro.

-lo siento hija… pero aun no estas lista para saber la verdad… solo te diré que los licántropos… jamás dudaran en atacarnos así que tu jamás dudes en hacer lo mismo-esas palabras sorprendieron a Hinata, pero si el licántropo que se encontró en el rio no la intento atacar, solo la observo, incluso con el sintió algo en su interior… algo que jamás había sentido, algo cálido y lindo, sintió una gran tranquilidad, y olvido por completo que aquel chico era un licántropo… acaso eso era ¿amor?, no lo sabia pues ella jamás se había enamorado, ¿acaso se podría enamorar de su peor enemigo?

* * *

><p><strong>La noche siguiente…<strong>

En el mismo rio del día anterior, se encontraba Hinata sentada frente al agua, pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho el día anterior, y recordando cuando conoció a aquel joven de rubia cabellera. En ese momento sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un lobo gigante que apareció del otro lado de aquel rio. Sus miradas se encontraron, y a diferencia de la noche anterior no se vieron con odio, solo se veían el uno al otro, tratando de saber si era sierto lo que decían sus padres.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto la chica de cabello negro-azulado un poco nerviosa, para el rubio aquella voz se oia muy linda y suave, ¿acaso ese era un ser atroz y malvado que jamás dudaría en atacarlo?

-me llamo Naruto… ¿y tu?-en sus mejillas se podía apresiar sierto rubor pero, ¿Por qué?, tal vez por que aquella vampiro era muy linda.

-yo soy Hinata…-respondió un poco mas confiada –no vas a atacarme, ¿o si?-pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-solo si tu no lo haces…-respondió el dándole una sonrisa, a lo que la chicas se ruborizo, hacerco su mano a su corazón el cual latia muy rápido, ¿pero que acaso a los vampiros no les latia el corazón por que ya estaban muertos?, pues a ella por alguna razón si.

-¿entonces por que mi padre me dijo eso?-se pregunto a si misma en un tono que era casi inaudible, pero no para aquel hombre lobo.

Naruto atravesó el rio y cuando Hinata se dio cuenta ya tenia al joven rubio en frente de ella viéndola directamente a los ojos, ella comenzó a sonrojarse mas. ¿Por qué aquel chico se acerco tanto?, ¿Qué quería?.

-perdon-dijo como si adivinara sus pensamientos-pero hay algo que quiero averiguar-y sin mas la beso, aquellos labios que se sentían frios, pero se calentaban con el rose de los suyos, ella al principio no entendía, pero después de un momento capto, ¡su enemigo la estaba besando!, ella en el acto intento separarse con su super-fuerza, pero el no la dejo la apego mas a el, hasta que finalmente la oji-blanca desistió de sus intentos y simplemente se dejo llevar, tratando de corresponder aquel beso. Después de unos segundo el rubio se separo de ella, sin muchas ganas, viendo como aquellos labios se veían un poco rojos y las mejillas de la peliazul estaban muy sonrojadas. -perdon, pero yo…-ya no pudo continuar, por que la volvió a besar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, era la pregunta de ambos jóvenes los cuales ninguno de los dos intento detenerse ante aquel beso prohibido.

* * *

><p>lo siento... se que el final no tiene mucho sentido... pero no pude resistirme ¬w¬<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Naruto había besado a Hinata y desde entonces ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a presentar en aquel rio. Tanto el como ella se pasaron esos tres días encerrados en sus cuartos sin salir para nada, ni para comer, ni para ver a sus padres, nada ninguno de los dos no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese beso. ¿Por qué había ocurrido?, ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos intento detenerse?, no lo sabían.

-hinata-sama…-llamo desde la puerta un chico de cabello largo y castaño y ojos del mismo color que la chica.

-neji-niisan, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la chica.

-¿Por qué no ha salido desde hace tres días?... –la peli-azul se sonrojo ante aquella pregunta recordando lo que había pasado con el rubio, lo cual neji noto.- ¿ocurrió algo que me quiera decir Hinata-sama?-

-n-no, neji-niisan-respondió algo nerviosa. Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué recordar aquel beso la ponía así?.

-bien, si no me quiere decir lo respeto, pero ya debería volver a salir-dijo el peli-café y sin mas que decir salió del cuarto de la peli-azul dejándola sola de nuevo.

-volver a salir…-se dijo a si misma-tal vez ya no haya vuelto a ir-

Y con esos pensamientos en mente, salió de su cuarto dispuesta a ir a su lugar favorito, aquel rio a donde iba siempre.

Al llegar ahí, se sentó de nuevo frente al agua y recordó lo que había pasado en ese momento, cuando el rubio se separo de ella.

_-¿p-por que lo hiciste?-le pregunto la chica al rubio._

_-ya te dije… hay algo que quiero averiguar…y ya lo hice…-respondió tranquilo Naruto._

_-¿y q-que era lo que querías sa-saber?-pregunto cada vez mas nerviosa, nunca se había sentido así frente a algún chico y menos en frente de un licántropo, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, sus mejillas tomaban otro color, un rojo como la sangre, y se sentía al punto de desmallarse en cualquier momento._

_-quería saber…-se fue acercando a su rostro y pego su frente con la de la joven –si yo me podría enamorar de mi "peor enemigo"-ante esas palabras Hinata se separo bruscamente de el, ¿Por qué si la había besado le decía "peor enemigo"? pero mas que nada ¿Por qué se sentía mal cuando la considero solo eso?._

_-¿y que averiguaste?-le volvió a preguntar esta vez dándole la espalda, con los brazos cruzados y algo ¿enojada?._

_Naruto se acerco a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando estuvo a tras de ella, la abrazo por la espalda y le susurro al oído la respuesta haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aun mas._

_-descubrí… que si es posible… por que ya lo hice- la oji-blanca se volteo y en ese momento el rubio volvió a reclamar sus labios, sin que ninguno de los dos intentara detenerse, siguieron así un rato después._

Hinata después de ese tiempo sin verlo, pensó si era cierto lo que le dijo Naruto, si no lo hacia solo por acercarse a ella para hacerle daño, o tan solo para divertirse, además para un vampiro es imposible enamorarse de un hombre lobo, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía con la necesidad de verlo?, recordó en un tiempo las palabras que alguien de suma importancia para ella le dijo.

-_el amor se da cuando dos personas se sienten cercanas, cuando se quieren ver a cada momento, cuando sus corazones laten al mismo tiempo, cuando se te acelera cuando vez a aquella persona que amas, y aunque no te des cuenta o no quieras, algún día te enamoraras, solo trata de saber de quien, y que sea una buena elección._

Esas palabras estuvieron presentes en su mente desde hacia tres días, pero no recordaba quien se las había dicho, recordaba que se las dijeron cuando ella tenia mas o menos tres años.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar se encontraba Naruto igual que Hinata, recordando todo lo que había pasado, en su mente rondaban cientos de preguntas ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿acaso era verdad? ¿se pudo haber enamorado de ella? Pero si apenas la conocía. ¿Cómo era posible?<p>

Sin respuestas decidió salir un momento, quería despejar su mente, aclarar sus ideas, y que mejor lugar que donde inicio todo, aquel rio, en ese momento estaba dispuesto a salir del castillo pero fue detenido por una voz.

-¿A dónde vas naruto?-le pregunto un peli-café.

-ho-hola kiba… necesito salir un momento –dijo un poco nervioso.

-…-kiba estuvo pensando un rato, el padre de Naruto le había dicho que si Naruto salía le avisara de inmediato –solo asegúrate de que tu padre no te descubra… o ambos estaremos muertos, ¿entendido?-el rubio asintió feliz, por algo kiba era su mejor amigo.

Naruto se transformo en aquel lobo gigante de pelaje dorado y corrió hacia aquel sitio, siendo lo mas cauteloso posible ya que si su padre se enteraba, como dijo kiba, ambos estarían muertos, el por salir sin permiso y kiba por ayudarlo.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a aquel sitio vio sentada en el mismo lugar a Hinata, antes de que ella se pudiera percatar de que el estaba ahí se escondió tras los arbustos, y por alguna razón, cruzo de nuevo el rio al llegar al otro lado se acerco por atrás a la peli-azul y le cubrió los ojos, se sentía tan bien, no sabia por que, se sentía feliz, completo, con solo estar con aquella chica.<p>

-¿Quién es?-pregunto algo temerosa la chica. Naruto la rodeo de nuevo, aun cubriendo sus ojos, hasta que estuvo frente a ella y sin saber si era necesidad o ganas, la beso, solto sus ojos para posar sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Hinata al darse cuenta de quien la estaba besando, se sintió tranquila y ¿feliz?.

-¿Por qué haces esto?...- le pregunto confundiendo al chico –si intentas jugar conmigo…-le dijo enojada pero el rubio la volvió a besar, no para callarla, sino para saber si lo que sentía era real.

-ya te lo dije… me enamore de ti… encerio… no es para jugar contigo, ni por nada mas… me gustas-y con esas palabras calmo a la peli-azul, mientras volvían a unir sus labios.

-tu también me gustas…-dijo un poco bajo cuando se separaron, pero no lo suficiente como para que el rubio no la oyera. Y así siguieron por un rato, no sabían si habían pasado segundos, minutos u horas, pero en ese tiempo no perdieron oportunidad para probar los labios del otro.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varios días desde que Naruto aclaro sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, desde entonces todas las noches iban al mismo lugar y a la misma hora, para verse, hablar, contar lo que les ocurrió en el día, cuantas veces sus padres se quejaban de la especie contraria. Hinata le hablaba de cómo su padre era un obstinado, sobre su hermana menor por un par de años hanabi, de su primo neji, de cómo su clan veía un licántropo y lo odiaba. Naruto le decía como cada vez su padre odiaba más a los vampiros y que tenia mucho que no lo veía sonreír, también le contaba de cómo tsunade lo trataba de calmar.<p>

-al menos tu tienes madre… -le comento la chica llamando la atención del chico.

-¿a que te refieres Hinata-chan?-le pregunto viendo como el rostro de la peli-azul reflejaba tristeza.

-cuando yo era muy pequeña… mi madre murió… -le conto mientras las lagrimas trataban de salir, por lo que el rubio la abrazo.

-tsunade no es mi mama…-esas palabras sorprendieron a la oji-perla –ella es mi abuela, mi madre también murió cuando yo todavía era muy pequeño…-ante esas palabras Hinata lo abrazo.

-espero que nuestras madres no sean enemigas…-le dijo la chica sacando una pequeña risa del rubio.

-yo también lo espero…- en ese momento la separo del abrazo para besarla. –hinata… -la chica hizo un sonido dando a entender al chico un "mande" –te amo-.

Justo cuando sus labios se rozaron algo o mas bien alguien cayo justo donde estaban los chicos, lo cual hizo que Naruto como autodefensa, empujara a Hinata hacia el otro lado para que esa persona no impactara con ella mientras el con ese mismo impulso, se alejo hacia el lado contrario.

-aléjate de ella-se oyó una voz muy molesta entre la nube de polvo que dejo aquel "objeto" cuando cayo. Al dispersarse el polvo se logro ver un chico de una piel de un tono muy pálido, unos colmillos resaltando de su boca, un cabello café muy largo sujeto en una coleta baja, y un traje negro y al igual que el traje de Hinata traía una capa de la realeza –que hace con ese licántropo, Hinata sama-le reclamo aquel chico a la peli-azul.

-ne-neji-niisan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto confundida ignorando la pregunta del joven.

-me comenzó a extrañar que saliera todas las noches, así que decidí seguirla para ver que hacia-en ese momento volteo a ver al rubio con una mirada de odio. Se dispuso a atacarlo, pero cuando se lanzo hacia el, un lobo gigante café intervino el ataque, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-ki-kiba ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto el rubio mientras el lobo se volvia a convertir en un humano, y en su mirada se veía odio.

-queria ver a donde ibas siempre…-

Neji y kiba se vieron con odio durante unos momentos, mientras los enamorados estaban tras sus respectivos amigos.

-hinata-sama, de esto se enterara su padre- dijo enojado mientras sujetaba a Hinata de la muñeca, alzandola del suelo con fuerza, sacando un leve quejido de dolor de la chica, causando el enojo del rubio, quien se lanzo a golpear al vampiro, causando que soltara la muñeca de la chica, lo cual aprovecho el rubio para abrazarla.

-ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla, maldito bastardo-dijo con enojo.

-naruto… ¿Qué haces?-dijo kiba sorprendido ante el acto del rubio –lo siento amigo, pero tendre que desircelo a tu padre-.

-ni se te ocurra, kiba- le grito el rubio todavía abrazando a la peli-azul, mientras neji se paraba.

-yo también tengo que decírselo a su padre Hinata-sama-dijo también el peli-café.

-no… por favor, neji- pidio la chica.

-no hace falta-se oyeron dos voces al unisono, asiendo que los enamorados se pusieran nervioso, pues conocían esas voces. De un lado salió hiashi, el rey de los vampiros con una mirada de odio al licántropo que abrazaba a su hija, al lado de el estaba hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, con el traje normal de un vampiro de la realeza, con una mirada fría. Del otro lado, salió minato Namikaze, rey de los licántropos mirando fríamente a la chica que abrazaba su hijo, y al lado de el venia tsunade, con una mirada seria mas no de odio como la de todos los presentes. Todos veían a la pareja. Los padres se fueron acercando a sus hijos, minato jalo a Naruto del brazo y hiashi a Hinata también del brazo, al jalar a la chica le dio una bofetada causando que la chica callera de rodillas al suelo al filo del llanto, mientras Naruto quería asesinar a aquel hombre.

-naruto…-llamo la voz de su padre haciendo que el nombrado volteara a verlo, pero en ese momento el también recibió una bofetada propinada por su padre.-tenemos mucho que discutir- en la voz de minato se podía notar el tono de enojo que tenia.

-hinata, esta vez…-hiashi no quería continuar, sabia que si lo hacia solo diría cosas hirientes a su hija.

-vamonos-volvieron a decir al unisono ambos reyes asiendo que sus respectivas especies presentes los siguieran, pero antes de irse los reyes se vieron fijamente y dijeron las ultimas palabras.

-quiero que tu hijo se aleje de mi hija-

-y tu hija de mi hijo- y tras esas palabras los licántropos se convirtieron en lobos y los vampiros sacaron sus alas.

Naruto y Hinata ahora estaban en problemas, estaban tristes por eso, pero aun mas tristes por saber que ese problema, era el amor que se tenian.

* * *

><p>aqui esta! el siguiente capitulo. me tomo un rato... pero por fin lo logre terminar<p>

y si mas no me equivoco en el proximo revelare por que se odian los vampiros y los licantropos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**En el castillo Hyuuga…**

Hiashi estaba muy molesto, no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación, mientras Hinata estaba frente a el, con la mirada gacha, no le importaba que le pudiera pasar a ella, quería saber como estaba Naruto, pero también quería saber una ultima cosa.

-aun no puedo creer que todo este tiempo hayas estado con…-hiashi trato de hablar pero cada vez que recordaba el tema, sentía una gran ira en su interior.

-naruto…-dijo la chica -su nombre es Naruto- alzo la voz un poco asiendo que su padre se sorprendiera un poco.

-no me importa como se llama… todo ese tiempo que estuviste con el… estuviste traicionando a tu familia…-

-¿¡por que!-grito la chica –¿porque no puedo estar con Naruto…?-pregunto la chica al filo del llanto.

-como puedo permitir que mi hija este con uno de esos seres que…-no quería continuar.

-que, ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué hicieron como para que los odiaras tanto?- grito la peli-azul.

-por que ellos…-el no quería decirle la verdad a su hija, pero todo lo que decía lo sofocaba…

-¿por que ellos que?-volvió a gritar.

-¡por que ellos se llevaron a tu madre!-pronuncio el castaño, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-¿que?-hinata no podía creer lo que su padre le estaba diciendo…

-desde hace mucho tiempo nosotros y los licántropos somos enemigos, pero a tu madre jamás le gusto esa rivalidad que teníamos, así que intento hacer que esta guerra terminara, trato de formar una amistad con ellos… y lo logro, pero era una trampa, tiempo después de que se formara una alianza, ellos se revelaron y secuestraron a tu madre… durante años… hemos tratado de recuperarla- Hinata no podía creerlo, todo lo que le decía su padre.

-no…- susurro Hinata -¡no!... no te creo… Naruto no…- ella se negaba a creerlo –tal vez su clan… pero el no…- dijo finalmente.

-puedo apostarte hija, que el planea hacer lo mismo contigo, para que finalmente perdamos la guerra… así que te comprometeré con otro vampiro de alto linaje- dijo convencido de su decisión hiashi.

-¡no!... no se te ocurra comprometerme… por que no me casare- dijo ella para después salir muy molesta del salón dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Castillo Namikaze…<strong>

Minato estaba igual o quizás mas molesto que hiashi, estaba parado frente a su hijo el cual tenia la marca de haber recibido otra bofetada.

-¿Cómo pudiste estar todo este tiempo con esa…- tantas palabras venían a la mente de aquel rubio en ese momento abominación, monstruo, criatura y muchas otras mas.

-hinata- minato lo vio sin entender que quería decir –su nombre… es Hinata- dijo de forma segura, no permitiría que su padre insultara a la chica de la que se enamoro.

Minato entrecerró la mirada, su hijo defendía a un vampiro, se sentía humillado, tan decepcionado, tan, tan… molesto.

-me decepciona tu actitud, hijo- dijo todavía enojado, pero con un toque de tristeza.

-y a mi me decepciona que tu no aceptes mi relación con ella- dijo en el mismo tono que el rubio mayor.

-¡como quieres que acepte que mi hijo sienta más que odio por un vampiro!- el enojo volvió a ser lo único que se oía en su voz. –Entiendo que estés en una edad de rebeldía y por eso hagas muchas tonterías… pero esto… supera todo lo que has hecho antes-

-¡hinata no tiene que ver con la rebeldía!... yo me enamore de ella…- en ese momento sintió ardor en su mejilla nuevamente, su padre le había dado otra bofetada.

-no permitiré que digas eso… no permitiré que hagas algo tan estúpido- su mirada se entrecerró al ver la determinación en la de su hijo –por eso te comprometeré… con una chica de nuestra especie- Naruto se sorprendió, pero después su mirada cambio a una muy parecida a la de su padre.

-ni se te ocurra hacer eso…- dijo con un tono frio y penetrante.

-en cuanto encuentre a la chica indicada, tu estarás comprometido… hijo…-

Naruto molesto se fue acercando a la puerta para salir, pero antes de salir se detuvo un paso en seco.

-no se te ocurra comprometerme… no me casare… con nadie que no sea Hinata…- tras eso regreso a su camino. Al salir su padre estaba tan molesto, que se transformo en un enorme lobo de un pelaje rubio pero un poco mas oscuro que el de Naruto. Comenzó a hacer destrozos en aquella habitación.

-minato…- hablo una rubia desde la puesta, pero al ver como estaba aquella habitación se detuvo en seco.

-**Tsunade,** **habla con el**…- dijo aun con la transformación, adquiriendo un tono mas profundo y sombrio –**dile la verdad**…- tsunade se sorprendió ante aquella petición.

-¿estas seguro?- minato solo asintió -¿no crees que seria mejor que se la dijeras tu? Después de todo… eres su padre- dijo tratando de evitar aquella conversación con Naruto.

-**si se lo digo yo… no podría aguantar la ira que me causa recordar eso…** -su mirada se entrecerró y poco a poco se volvió a transformar en un humano –además… el no me quiere ver en este momento… y yo tampoco- y sin otra palabra que agregar salió de la habitación, dejando a tsunade con un gran peso encima.

* * *

><p>Naruto se encontraba acostado en su cama, pensando en la misma pregunta de siempre, ¿Por qué su padre odiaba tanto a los vampiros? ¿acaso le habían hecho algo en el pasado?. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, por el sonido de su puerta abriéndose, al levantar la mirada se encontró con tsunade en la puerta.<p>

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto.

-como quieras…- respondió todavía molesto.

-tu padre me mando a hablar contigo-

-digas lo que digas, no me pienso casar…- la rubia se sorprendió por eso.

-¿casarte?- en ese momento Naruto se sentó en la cama.

-si, mi padre me quiere comprometer con no se quien… pero yo no me pienso casar…- su vista estaba fija en la nada

-yo no se nada de eso…- naruto la vio sorprendido - el me envió para decirte lo que paso con los vampiros…- en ese momento, por alguna razón sentía que lo que le dijera tsunade le dolería, pero desde hace varios años, siempre tuvo la curiosidad de que había pasado.

-¿lo que paso?- esa pregunta era mas para si mismo que para la rubia a su lado.

-los vampiros y los licántropos, siempre nos habíamos odiados, pero a tu madre… jamás le gusto todo ese odio sin sentido –naruto no entendía ¿Qué tenia que ver su madre en todo eso? –durante mucho tiempo intento convencer a tu padre de que esa guerra no servía de nada, y el también lo creía… en esos tiempos cuando aun sonreía, lo intentaron alegrar pacíficamente, y hubo paz durante varios años, cuando tu naciste… todavía estábamos en paz- para el rubio no sabia que se le hacia mas increíble, que su padre aun sonreía o que alguna vez existió paz entre ambas especies –pero tiempo después, cuando tenias mas o menos dos años, tu madre… fue secuestrada-

-¿¡que!- fue lo único que pudo decir

-una noche… tu madre estaba paseando en el patio, todos estábamos dentro, hasta que oímos un grito, y cuando salimos… vimos a tu madre inconsciente… siendo cargada por un vampiro… tu padre seguía confiado y se acerco para quitarle a kushina al vampiro… pero el huyo con ella en brazos… y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de ella… tu padre siempre creyó que era una conspiración de parte de los vampiros… así que le exigió a hiashi que se la devolviera… pero el decía que no la tenían… desde ese día tu padre dejo de sonreír… y hemos vivido en esta guerra constante…- Naruto estaba atónito después de oír todo eso, hace tiempo hubiera seguido peleando por recuperar a su madre, mataría vampiros sin piedad hasta encontrarla, pero ahora, todo era distinto –aun que yo… jamás he creído que no fue hiashi quien se la llevo, pero tu padre es un obstinado…-

-no… no lo puedo creer…-

-lo mejor será que te deje solo un momento… para que lo pienses mejor… acerca de lo que sientes por esa chica…- tsunade se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco cuando oyó hablar a naruto.

-no hay nada que pensar… por que yo sigo amado a Hinata- la rubia se sorprendió pero después una leve sonrisa surco sus labios y siguió su camino.

-_eres igual que tu madre… Naruto- _pensó la rubia mientras seguía su camino.

* * *

><p>En un lugar, lejos de ambos pueblos, se encontraban unas personas que eran vampiros y licántropos.<p>

-hasta ahora el plan va bien…- dijo un hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel –pero he oído que los hijos de los reyes se enamoraron…-

-no permitiré que esos dos niñatos destruyan todo este plan… después de todo lo que nos costo hacer que esos dos reyes idiotas se odien- hablo un hombre, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, con un color de piel pálida.

Ambos se dirigieron a otra habitación y al abrirla, se encontraban encadenadas y encarceladas dos mujeres. La de la derecha tenia el cabello rojizo, con una piel un poco morena, y sus ojos eran de color morados los cuales demostraban gran odio y repulsión a las personas que acababan de entrar, haciendo inútiles intentos por soltarse y atacarlos. Mientras la de la izquierda, tenia un cabello entre negro y azul oscuro, unos ojos blancos simbólicos del clan Hyuuga y una piel muy pálida, y dirigiendo una mirada muy parecida a la que tenia la mujer de a lado, pero a diferencia de la peli-roja, la oji-perla se encontraba atada por mas cadenas.

-kushina y hana…- una gran sonrisa siniestra surco los labios del peli-negro –no me canso de agradecerles por ayudarnos...-

* * *

><p>al fin! uf... perdón por la demora, pero almenos espero que haiga valido la pena tardarme...<p>

gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Hinata llevaba dos días encerrada en su habitación, no podía salir sin que al menos unos diez guardias la acompañaran, ella quería ver a Naruto, pero no podía escapar de los guardias. Aun sabiendo la verdad quería verlo, después de todo se necesitaba mas que eso para hacer que ella ya no lo amara.

-Hinata-sama- hablo una voz entrando a la habitación llamando la atención de la chica. –su padre quiere verla-

-yo no quiero verlo- le respondió enojada.

-es algo de suma importancia- le dijo evadiendo el enojo de la chica. Ella solo suspiro y siguió a Neji, quien la guio hacia un salón de tantos en el castillo, al entrar vio no solo a su padre, sino también a un chico, de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, con una mirada seria que infundía temor, en sus labios sobresalían la punta de sus colmillos, y tenia la piel tan pálida como cualquiera de la especie.

-hija… el es Sasuke Uchiha…- la chica lo vio neutral, el azabache se acerco a ella y le beso la mano –el… es tu prometido- con eso, ella inmediatamente se alejo del joven y vio con ira a su padre.

-ya te dije padre, yo no me casare- le dijo enojada, haciendo que el azabache se sintiera extraño, normalmente las chicas caían ante su encanto.

-disculpe señorita…- hablo el chico con voz algo fría, pero tratando de disimularla –pero, ¿Por qué no se quiere casar conmigo?- pregunto interesado de que ella no cayera de rodillas ante su encanto.

-por dos razones… uno, yo ni te conozco y dos yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas…- y entonces dirigió la mirada a su padre –y es con el con quien yo me quiero casar- su padre se enojo ante eso, y Sasuke quedo en medio de la pelea padre a hija, sin tener la mas mínima idea de que hacer.

-ya te dije que yo no te permitiré una relación con el…-repitió furioso.

-¿_de que esta hablando Hiashi-sama?…- _se preguntaba el ojo-negro –_si ella ya esta enamorada, ¿no seria mejor dejar que sea feliz?-_ Sasuke estaba a punto de hablar, cuando oyó la razón de por que Hiashi no permitía que su hija estuviera con el chico que amaba.

-ya te dije, que yo no permitiré, que ninguna de mis hijas, tenga algo que ver con un licántropo- eso desconcertó al joven ahí presente.

-¡yo no me voy a casar con nadie mas que el!- salió corriendo del salón, el rey ya estaba acostumbrado a que corriera a su habitación cuando discutían.

* * *

><p>Con Naruto era lo mismo, solo que a el no le permitía salir fuera del castillo, el no dejaba de pensar en Hinata, y quería verla, así que ideo un plan para verla.<p>

Las horas fueron pasando desde que amaneció, y Kiba apareció en el cuarto del rubio, con una mirada entre triste y temerosa, pero ¿Por qué?.

-Naruto…- hablo un poco inseguro el peli-café –tu padre quiere verte…-

-pues que siga queriendo por que yo no- contesto enojado.

-vamos amigo, esa chica no te conviene…- pero rubio le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-y tu que sabes- le interrumpió furioso –yo me enamore y eso no lo voy a cambiar- Kiba asintió rendido y algo sorprendido, su amigo… en verdad se había enamorado.

-al menos, ve a ver que quiere tu padre… quizás… puedan hablar mejor…- el oji-azul, rendido por la obstinación de su amigo a que fuera a ver al rey, comenzó a salir de la habitación. Al llegar a un salón del gran castillo, vio a su padre hablando con una chica de cabellera rosa y ojos color verdes, muy linda, pero solo eso.

-Naruto…- hablo su padre algo ¿alegre?, pero ¿que no estaba enojado? –quiero presentarte a Sakura- el oji-azul saludo a la chica besando su mano, digno de un caballero –ella… es tu prometida…- Naruto paro en seco y se alejo de la chica, quien estaba algo sonrojada por la cortesía.

-padre…- hablo algo sorprendido pero después su voz cambio –ya te dije que yo no me casare con nadie que no sea Hinata!...- Minato estaba enojado, de nuevo su hijo seguía con lo mismo, incluso después de que le contaron la verdad acerca de lo que le paso a su madre.

-ella será tu esposa Naruto… y eso es todo…- Naruto salió muy molesto de la habitación, lo cual ya no sorprendía a Minato, sabia que se iría furioso a su habitación, y quizás, destruiría algo. Pero después de unos cuantos segundos de que Naruto dejo aquella habitación, se oyó como un vidrio se rompía y al salir al corredor, vio una ventana rota y su hijo corriendo, transformado en un licántropo. Rápidamente llamo a los guardias, y junto con el comenzaron a perseguir al rubio.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, Naruto por fin había perdido de vista a los guardias que lo perseguían, los burlo metiéndose a una cueva y cubriéndose de lodo para ocultar su olor, cuando se alejaron se dirigió al arroyo mas cercano y se limpio. Al terminar comenzó a caminar por el bosque con un solo objetivo, ver a Hinata.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba llorando, cerca de la ventana de su habitación, ella no se quería casar con Sasuke, no negaría que era guapo, pero no lo amaba, ni siquiera lo conocía. Oyó como algo golpeaba su ventana y la abrió, y ahí abajo vio una silueta que comenzaba a subir por la pared. Lo primero que diviso fue una cabellera rubia y cuando el intruso entro, ella se sorprendió y quien estaba ahí, ¡era Naruto!.<p>

-na-Naruto-kun- hablo ella, pero el no perdió tiempo y reclamo sus labios, aquellos labios que tenia tanto deseo de besar, pero no podía por la lejanía, después de un rato se separaron, algo agitados, Hinata se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, y la cerro con seguro. Después se dirigió al rubio y lo beso de nuevo.

-te extrañe mucho, Hinata-chan- hablo por fin el oji-azul.

-yo también Naruto-kun- siguieron reclamando sus labios durante un rato mas, hasta que Naruto hablo.

-Hinata-chan… no me gusta que nuestras familias nos separen- ella bajo la mirada, triste.

-a mi tampoco- respondió.

-por eso- llamo la atención de la peli-azul –quiero que huyamos juntos- y la volvió a besar. La peli-azul estaba sorprendida, el… ¿le pedía que huyeran juntos?.

-Naruto… ¿estas seguro?- le pregunto todavía algo desconcertada por la petición del rubio.

-estoy mas que seguro… Hinata, te amo demasiado… y yo no podría vivir sin ti… no me importa lo que haiga pasado antes… yo quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre-

-Naruto-kun… a mi tampoco me importa el pasado… yo solo quiero estar contigo… y si… quiero huir contigo- después de eso se besaron nuevamente y salieron discretamente por la ventana de aquella habitación.

* * *

><p>-¿que vamos a hacer?- pregunto un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel a el hombre que estaba a lado.<p>

-no lo se, pero por el bien de esta organización tenemos que separarlos…- respondió aquel hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color –y que mejor forma de hacerlo que llevándonos a alguno… después de todo… eso agrandaría la pelea entre esos dos reyes tan tontos- dijo con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios dejando ver un par de colmillos.

-¿y entonces que hacemos ahora?- pregunto otro sujeto de ojos azules y cabello rubio largo y sujeto en una coleta alta.

-nuestro siguiente objetivo… Hinata Hyuuga- dijo finalmente aquel hombre de piel pálida.

* * *

><p>hola! ojala que les guste... perdon si me atraso pero ya no me inspiro como antes quizas hasta me tenga que retirar por un tiempo de esto... pero tratare de no hacerlo.<p>

bueno... aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y espero que les guste


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Castillo Hyuuga**

-hinata-sama- se oyó una voz del otro lado de la habitación de la nombrada –hinata-sama, sé que esta molesta con su padre, pero por favor ábrame- volvió a repetir el chico –de acuerdo, volveré después- y sin mas se retiro sin siquiera tener una respuesta del interior de la habitación.

**15 minutos después…**

Neji volvió a la habitación de hinata y la puesta seguía cerrada, volvió a tocar durante un rato más, hasta que se comenzó a molestar de que su prima no le abriera.

-hinata-sama, si no me abre en diez segundos derribaré la puerta- amenazo, y conociendo a su prima ella abriría ya que sabia que si el decía algo lo cumpliría.

Neji espero después de que conto diez pero al no obtener respuesta del otro lado, cumplió lo que dijo y de una patada rompió el seguro de la puerta. Entro sin pedir permiso ya que estaba demasiado molesto, reviso toda la habitación, pero no hayo rastro alguno de la peli-azul y se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí.

-¡hiashi-sama!- comenzó a gritar mientras corría -¡hiashi-sama!- siguió gritando hasta llegar a una habitación en donde se encontraba el susodicho sentado junto a un chico de cabello azabache –hiashi-sama –hablo mas bajo pero sin quitar la angustia de su voz –hinata-sama a desaparecido- dijo preocupado al tiempo que hiashi se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto desconcertado ¡su hija había desaparecido!

* * *

><p>En un gran bosque, naruto y hinata estaban sentados en medio del prado mientras veían el cielo nocturno, mientras hablaban de lo que se extrañaron, mientras se besaban. Querían compensar el tiempo perdido, el tiempo que no pudieron estar juntos debido a que sus padres no los dejaban verse, el tiempo que estuvieron enojados en lugar de estar así de felices, el tiempo que estuvieron llorando por ese problema que existió hace años. Por todo eso decidieron no separarse nunca.<p>

-hinata...- hablo naruto un poco melancólico al momento que la peli-azul lo miraba -mi padre me quiere comprometer...- dijo triste, mientras ella agachaba la mirada.

-el mio también- respondió ella -pero... con la única persona que quiero estar... es con naruto-kun- dijo al momento que lo veía a los ojos.

-yo...- naruto veía a hinata con una expresión de dulzura -le deje algo muy claro a mi padre... que no me casare con nadie... que no sea hina-chan- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-naruto...kun- fue todo lo que pudo decir realmente sorprendida.

-por eso hina... mi hina...- su mirada se hacia cada vez mas dulce -quiero pedirte... que te cases conmigo-

-na-naruto-kun...- hinata estaba atónita

-hinata hyuuga...¿te casarías conmigo?- se arrodillo delante de ella mientras tomaba su mano.

-yo...- no pudo terminar su respuesta, ya que un vampiro apareció frente a los enamorados. un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, quien mantenía su mirada fija en la pareja.

-¿hinata hyuuga?- la chica lo ve estática, no conocía a ese sujeto, pero tenia la sensación de haberlo visto en alguna parte. El extraño sujeto dio una sonrisa ladina macabra y luego comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos -tiene que venir conmigo-.

Naruto rápidamente se interpuso entre lo que quedaba de distancia entre aquel sujeto extraño y su "prometida".

-no te acerques mas- amenazo.

-yo tengo ordenes de llevarme a la heredera hyuuga ya sean por las buenas...- y en ese segundo golpeo a naruto haciendo que el callera lejos de ambos -o por las malas- mientras hinata veía preocupada a su novio, el sujeto no desaprovecho ningún segundo y se la cargo al hombro.

-¡suéltame! ¡suéltame!- fue todo lo que oía naruto y cuando volteo vio como aquel sujeto extraño se llevaba a la peli-azul.

-¡hinata!- grito mientras corría tras de ambos transformado en un enorme lobo **_-no permitiré que alejen a otra persona que amo_**- pensó mientras un vago recuerdo de el con su madre volvía a su mente.

* * *

><p>minato corria a toda velicidad, junto con sus tropas, hayar a su hijo era un trabajo dificil.<p>

-¡sueltame!- oyó un grito en el cielo, al alzar diviso a un par de vampiros una chica y un chico, aquella chica, ¡era la joven de la que su hijo decia estar enamorado!, cuando vio a aquel hombre, se le hizo muy familiar su rostro y tras unos segundos recordo ¡era el hombre que se habia llevado a su esposa! ¡a su kushina!

**-¡dejala!-** oyó la voz de su hijo mientras perseguia a aquel hombre. minato los vio inmovil durante unos segundos, pero luego corrio tras su hijo. cuando lo alcanzo bloqueo su camino **-¡quitate!¡el se esta...!-**

**-¡lo que tengan que arreglar los vampiros no me importa!...- **grito furioso. naruto solo veia como aquel sujeto se llevaba a su hinata y se perdian tras unas montañas.

* * *

><p>no muy lejos de ahi se podian ver a un grupo de vampiros mas volando, buscando a la hija del rey. hiashi estaba entre molesto y preocupado. no podia creer que su hija se hubiera ido, pero sabia perfectamente por que y eso era lo que lo enojaba, ella preferia mas a aquel maldito ser que a su familia. no lo permitiria, por eso busco en todo el reino un chico que pudiera quitarle a su hija ese licantropo de la cabeza, y lo encontro, quien mejor para eso que sasuke uchiha, el mas deseado de su reino, pero le sorprendio que su hija lo rechazara, incluso su hija menor, hanabi, habia caido ante los encantos del peli-negro pero ella no. hiashi diviso varias siluetas, que reconocio inmediatamente como licantropos. pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue ver al rey y a su hijo ahi. rapidamente bajo y se dirijio al rubio que habia vuelto a su forma humana.<p>

-¡donde esta?- grito furioso el rey una vez frente a ambos rubios -¿donde esta mi hija?- esa pregunta confundio a ambos rubios.

-¡crei que su vampiro ya se la habria entregado!- grito furioso.

-¡¿de quien demonios hablas? ¿¡yo no he enviado a nadie para nada?- esa respuesta preocupo a naruto, si hiashi no habia mandado a ese hombre... ¿entonces quien lo habia hecho?

* * *

><p>alejandose cada vez mas, se encontraba aquel hombre cargando a hinata, quien no dejaba de gritar que la soltara, y eso comenzaba a hartar a aquel hombre de cabello blanco.<p>

-¡ya callate mocosa!- le grito furioso -creeme te agradara a donde vamos- dio una sonrisa de medio lado -te gustara a quien veras, despues de tanto tiempo- fue todo lo que dijo confundiendola, a los pocos minutos se vieron unas montañas y aquel hombre se detuvo. aun con hinata en el hombro camino dentro de un cueva, y a unos cuantos metros se comenzo a ver unas antorchas iluminando. llegaron frente a una gran puerta y aquel hombre entro a ese salon y bajo de golpe a la chica quien solo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-la he traido, madara-sama- dijo el peli-blanco mientras se arrodillaba frente a un hombre alto de una capa negra, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. a hinata le dio leve temor aquel sujeto, mas no lo demostro.

-bien, hidan- rapidamente camino frente a hinata y se arrodillo frente a ella -gracias por venir, hinata-sama- hinata solo hizo una mueca de enojo y desvio su mirada.

-vine a la fuerza- contesto serenamente con un leve toque de molestia, aunque no lo estaba.

-hpm- dio una media sonrisa -¡itachi!- grito, y al instante aparecio un joven que tambien tenia el pelo y los ojos negros, solo que a hinata ese tipo se le hizo muy parecido a sasuke.

-si madara-sama- dijo el azabache.

-lleva a la señorita hyuuga a ver a... ya sabes quien- dijo sonriendo -creo que a "ella" le gustara verla- dijo mientras el otro chico asentia.

-sigame hyuuga-san- dijo el chico tratando de evitar la fuerza inecesaria, hinata solo asintio, solo por curiosidad de saber de que estaban hablando.

el azabache la adentro mas a la cueva, llegaron a una puerta y al atravesarla, bajaron unas cuantas escaleras, despues de unos momentos hinata diviso una celda, a la que itachi la llevo y de un leve empujon la metio. hinata estaba por replicar, pero 2 respiraciones tras ella la detuvieron, cuando volteo se encontro con dos mujeres. la de la derecha tenia el cabello rojizo, totalmente dehordenado, de unos ojos morados los cuales en ese momento la veian con duda, y una piel levemente morena, su ropa se veia desgastada, y su rostro, por alguna razon, le recordaba mucho a la de su "prometido".

-¿hi-hinata?- esa voz rapidamente la hizo voltear a ver a la mujer de la izquierda, la cual la veia con sorpresa -¿e-en verdad eres tu?- pregunto, aquella mujer, se le hacia muy familiar, pero no recordaba de donde, la examino mejor, una piel muy palida, un cabello negro con leves destellos azules, unos ojos blancos, y recordo esa silueta en otro lugar.

-_mama- _pregunto una pequeña niña, a lo que la mujer le dirigiouna dulce mirada _-¿que es el amor?-_ pregunto, mientras aquella mujer cargaba a la hermana menor de hinata.

-_amor he?-_ la pequeña asintio -_el amor se da cuando dos personas se sienten cercanas, cuando se quieren ver a cada momento, cuando sus corazones laten al mismo tiempo, cuando se te acelera cuando vez a aquella persona que amas, y aunque no te des cuenta o no quieras, algún día te enamoraras, solo trata de saber de quien, y que sea una buena elección- _dijo dandole una gran sonrisa.

_-gracias mama- _dijo muy feliz.

solo a una persona le pregunto eso, y solo una persona le respondio eso y fue hace mucho tiempo, esa mujer era su madre.

-m-mama- hana asintio y hinata corrio a abrazarla -mama...- comenzo a llorar -t-te extrañe mucho-

-yo tambien, mi pequeña- dijo mientras intentaba abrazarla mas las cadenas no le permitian hacerlo. mientras la peli-roja,las veia algo confundida, e itachi veia aquella escena familiar con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

><p>nuevo capitulo! espero que les guste...<p>

se hacerca el final, aunque aun faltan varios capitulos, y sobre todo ¡el final feliz!

comenten pliiiiis, no tienen idea de lo importante que es su opinion para mi

**Namikaze Hanoko **fuera...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-¿quién es ella Hana?- pregunto la mujer a lado de ella.

-mi hija- le dijo a aquella mujer mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-¡tu hija!- dice sorprendida mientras ve de igual forma a la chica -la última vez que la vi era muy pequeña- dijo mientras hacia lo que en mucho tiempo no había hecho, sonrió.

-los hijos crecen, Kushina- dice dando una sonrisa.

-lo sé- la peli-roja también sonrió, no por el comentario de Hana, sino porque tenía mucho que no la veía sonreír así, tanto tiempo sin que ambas dieran una sonrisa abierta.

-¿qui-quien es usted?- pregunto curiosa la joven peli-azul.

-mi nombre es Kushina- respondió alegre la peli-roja, sin tomar en cuenta el lugar, ni como era que volvía a ver aquella chica -me alegra verte de nuevo, hina-chan- eso sorprendió un poco a la Hyuga menor.

-espera- ahora Hana había reaccionado -¿por qué trajeron a mi hija aquí?- pregunto enojada.

-por el bien de esta organización... era necesario hacerlo- respondió Itachi, el cual seguía parado en la misma posición, escuchando el reencuentro de madre e hija.

-¿organización?- pregunto confundida Hinata.

-así es, así como antes fue necesario traer a Hana y Kushina... ahora era necesario traer a la hime- respondió dando una sonrisa ladina.

-¿y a Kushina-san por qué?- pregunto confundida la Hyuga menor.

-¿no sabes que ella es la madre de... Naruto?-

-¿qué?- musito en un tono demasiado bajo, estaba en shock, ahora entendía por qué su rostro se le hacía tan familiar, era la viva imagen de aquel rubio, claro a excepción de los ojos y el cabello, pero de ahí en fuera, era como su gemela.

-espera... ¿conoces a mi hijo?- dijo Kushina haciendo esfuerzos vanos por intentar agarrar a Hinata, pero la Hyuga menor solo asintió -¿como esta?- pregunto nostálgica.

* * *

><p>En el prado del bosque se encontraban vampiros y licántropos reunidos, y sorprendentemente, no se intentaban matar unos a otros.<p>

-no te creo nada!- grito Hiashi -yo sé que tú la tienes y más te vale decirme donde está, como si a tu especie no le hubiera sido suficiente llevarse a mi esposa-.

-¡de que hablas Hyuga!- esta vez grito Minato -ustedes se llevaron a Kushina-

-por milésima vez ¡no lo hicimos!- grito arto de las acusaciones del rubio -ustedes fueron los que se llevaron a Hana- reclamo.

-¡ya cállense los dos!- grito arto el rubio menor.

-tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer mocoso- dijo molesto Hiashi.

-él es el príncipe, mi hijo así que él puede hacer lo que quiera Hiashi- grito aún más molesto Minato.

-¡ya basta los dos!- hubo un silencio sepulcral tras ese grito -mientras ustedes están aquí discutiendo alguien tiene a Hinata-chan... ¿por una vez no podrían olvidar su rivalidad?- después de esas palabras se transformó en un enorme lobo y salió corriendo.

-N-Naruto, espérame...- alcanzo a decir kiba antes de hacer lo mismo que su amigo rubio.

* * *

><p>Recorrieron una gran distancia, confiando en su agudo olfato. Estaba harto, harto de que ni por un momento dejaran de pelear, que su padre no lo escuchara, que Hiashi no por su hija dejara de perder el tiempo peleando.<p>

-¡Naruto, espera!- la voz de Kiba lo despertó y se detuvo hasta que este lo alcanzo.

-**no trates de detenerme**- advirtió el rubio, aun transformado en un lobo.

-no tenía pensado hacerlo, quiero ayudarte- respondió sorprendiendo a su amigo -ya entendí que te interesa esa chica, y que por ningún motivo la vas a dejar... hemos sido amigos por muchos años, y si estando con esa chica serás feliz entonces no me opondré- Naruto dio una gran sonrisa mientras asentía -¿sabes dónde esta?-.

-si-respondió.

-en ese caso...- se oyó una voz, arriba de ellos se encontraba un vampiro de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Naruto comenzó a gruñir, si era necesario lo atacaría en ese momento para no tener más distracciones -yo también los ayudare- eso sorprendió a ambos chicos. El azabache bajo y miro a Naruto -a mí no me gusta esta guerra, aunque ustedes no me agradan, quieren ayudar a Hinata-san y por eso los acompañaré-.

-¿y tú que eres de Hinata?- pregunto Kiba.

-por ahora... su prometido- Naruto sintió un gran malestar dentro de sí ¿ese era el prometido de su novia?, no, ahora él lo era, pero de todas formas, sentía un gran enojo hacia el azabache, estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él y atacarlo -pero...- esa palabra hizo que Naruto dejara de pensar las cien maneras de matar a ese vampiro -yo solo quiero ser su amigo... se ve que ella ama a alguien más... y se lo que se siente estar enamorado, sin poder estar con esa persona- Naruto lo miro fijamente un momento y se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad. Tal vez ese vampiro seria su aliado.

-vámonos-ordeno el rubio y los tres jóvenes siguieron su camino.

Después de recorrer una larga distancia, por fin habían llegado a unas montañas. En las que a ambos licántropos se les hizo más fuerte el aroma de la Hyuga. Rápidamente distinguieron en cuál de todas estaba.

-**esta ahí adentro**- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿están seguros?- pregunto el azabache, a lo que ambos asintieron -de acuerdo... adelante-

Lo que ninguno de ellos saben es que en ese lugar, más de uno tendría un reencuentro familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí la continuación lamentablemente un poco más corta.<strong>

**Ya volví (como se podrán dar cuenta jeje).**

**Tratare de no volver a irme así, pero eso depende de muchas cosas.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


End file.
